


Чтобы понять человека, нужно полюбить его

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Romance, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kink tattoo, non-au, soft R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку  RPS 1 - №40 на EvanStan-fest: Крис/Себастиан. Крис идет делать себе новую татуировку, говорит Стэну, что хочет, чтобы он присутствовал. Какая татуировка, где, что – на усмотрение автора. Важно – наблюдение Себастиана за процессом, его восприятие этого, и то горячее, что будет после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы понять человека, нужно полюбить его

– За ручку подержать? – предложил Себастиан, когда Крис уже устроился в кресле и ждал, пока мастер сделает последние приготовления перед долгой работой.   
– Подержать, – с самым серьезным видом кивнул Крис, после чего, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, добавил: – после того, как мы тебя после обморока откачаем.   
Себастиан скривился, передразнив его, и ушел на отведенный ему стул практически в самом углу. Но нужно отдать должное – обзор на кресло, в котором сидел Крис с него открывался прекрасный.   
– Какая это уже по счету? – поинтересовался Себастиан, усаживаясь на свой «трон» на ближайшие пару часов.   
– Шестая, – ответил Крис, стягивая футболку и почему-то джинсы, прикрываясь выданной одноразовой простыней, – хотя, можно сказать и седьмая, одну я свел.  
Себастиан не стал спрашивать почему, мало ли, какая причина была у Криса. Его больше интересовало другое.  
– И что это будет? – стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, спросил Себастиан. Хотя, на самом деле его разрывало любопытство. Потому что Крис просто позвонил после обеда и поставил перед фактом, что хочет, чтобы Себастиан сегодня пошел вместе с ним в тату-салон. Себастиан отказывать в поддержке не стал и, не задумываясь, согласился. Теперь и расплачивался за это, потому что Крис ничего не хотел ему рассказывать, отмазываясь уже порядком надоевшим «Потерпи», – и главное – где? На каком месте? А то ты как-то слишком оголился.   
– Скоро узнаешь, – подмигнул Крис и снова вытянулся в кресле, расслабляясь. Себастиан раздраженно фыркнул и достал телефон, намереваясь убить время какой-нибудь незамысловатой игрушкой. Но не тут-то было.   
Как только машинка зажужжала, Себастиан невольно посмотрел на Криса, и оторвать взгляд уже не смог, заметив, как тот вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ.   
– Зависимость? – не удержался от нелепого вопроса Себастиан. Хотя его одолевали другие мысли. Крис даже глаза не открыл, только улыбнулся шире:  
– Я бы так не сказал.  
– Ага, все наркоманы так говорят, – фыркнул Себастиан, – Седьмая татуировка.  
Крис в ответ только фыркнул, предпочитая промолчать, и в помещении воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком работающей машинки. Себастиан хотел снова вернуться к телефону, но тут мастер немного сдвинулся и стало видно, _где_ будет татуировка. Себастиан невольно сглотнул и вытянулся на стуле, стараясь рассмотреть, что же будет за рисунок, но мастер вернулся на место и обзор на нужный участок кожи пропал.   
Вот только… На левом боку. Татуировка будет на левом боку, начинаясь примерно от последнего ребра и заканчиваясь где-то у тазовой косточки или ниже, Себастиан не успел точнее рассмотреть. И теперь любопытство начало съедать его еще сильнее. Снова необычное место. Себастиан часто залипал на татуировке, выбитой на ключице, когда Крис специально расстегивал воротничок рубашки на светских выходах или надевал футболки с достаточно глубоким воротником. А тут…  
Интерес к телефону пропал. Себастиан убрал его в карман, машинально отключив звук, и снова уставился на Криса, который в этот момент словно специально быстро облизнулся, скользнув языком по нижней губе. В этот момент кондиционер кажется дал сбой, потому что температура в комнате резко подскочила на пару градусов. Иначе Себастиан не мог объяснить причину, почему его бросило в жар.   
Мастер снова чуть сдвинулся, продолжая работать, но теперь Себастиан мог видеть размашистую вязь черных символов, начавшую появляться на покрасневшей коже Криса. И стоило только представить, как все это будет выглядеть в итоге, во рту сразу же пересохло. Себастиан вытер об джинсы вспотевшие ладони и поерзал на стуле, стараясь успокоиться.   
Это ведь всего лишь татуировка! Ничего особенного, чтобы так реагировать. Но кто бы слушал здравый глас рассудка, когда Крис вцепился в подлокотники так, что пальцы побелели, зажмурился еще крепче и снова облизнулся?   
Себастиан почувствовал себя немного неуютно, словно поглядывал за чем-то… за чем-то очень личным. Крис выглядел так открыто и беззащитно, но в то же время пошло и дразняще, что голова шла кругом. И такую реакцию собственного тела Себастиан объяснить не мог.   
Крис вздрогнул и едва слышно застонал, от чего Себастиана опалило жаром. Следующая дрожь была уже общей. Себастиану теперь казалось, что татуировку делают ему, это на его коже увивается надпись, спускаясь все ниже и ниже по левому боку. Он спешно сцепил руки в замок и засунул между колен, чтобы не было такого сильного желания подойти к Крису и проследить вязь букв пальцами, а еще лучше языком. Черт…  
Тряхнув головой, Себастиан встал и прошелся до окна, закрытого жалюзи, но все было бесполезно. Он слышал частое и поверхностное дыхание Криса так четко, словно тот стоял рядом, склонившись к уху Себастиана.   
От картинки, вставшей перед глазами, по спине пробежали мурашки. Себастиан нервно передернул плечами и вернулся на свой стул, стараясь сосредоточиться на жужжании машинки. Но и это не помогло. Криса хотелось сейчас же, разложить на ближайшей поверхности и вылизать все татуировки, уделив особое внимание новой, еще незнакомой, но уже такой притягательной… Черт-черт-черт! Себастиан думал, что любопытство – вот его наказание. Как же он ошибался и теперь жалел, что согласился пойти с Крисом. Себастиан не понимал, почему его так завело то, что он видел, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Это была пытка, наблюдать за тем, как на коже проступает надпись и как ведет себя при этом Крис.   
И только сейчас до Себастиана дошло, что он ведь мог посидеть и в крошечной приемной, но нет, Крис позвал зайти в кабинет и он безоговорочно согласился. Как хорошо, что в таких кабинетах было запрещено устанавливать камеры видеонаблюдения, иначе Себастиан умер бы на месте, если бы его засняли со стояком при таких обстоятельствах.   
– Эй, Себ, – позвал Крис, слезший с кресла и полностью одетый. Себастиан перевел на него растерянный взгляд и понял, насколько сильно задумался, раз не заметил всего этого, – все, пойдем.   
– А…– попытался что-то спросить Себастиан, но Крис улыбнулся:  
– Ты сам сказал, семь татуировок. Кому как не мне знать, как за ними ухаживать. Идем.  
Себастиан кивнул и не удержался от того, чтобы не посмотреть на то место, скрытое сейчас футболкой, где была выбита новая татуировка. Но спустя мгновение пожалел, что это сделал, потому что взгляд зацепился за ширинку Криса. Нет, не так – за _вздыбленную_ ширинку Криса. И это стало последней каплей в чашу терпения Себастиана. У него просто отказали тормоза.   
И как только они вышли из салона, Себастиан глубоко вздохнул, развернул Криса за плечо и впился в его искусанные – надо же, не заметил раньше – губы голодным поцелуем. Крис даже не удивился, наоборот, он словно ждал этого и тут же ответил на поцелуй.   
– Ты специально это сделал, – разорвав поцелуй, неожиданно догадался Себастиан. И как только умудрился в такой момент.   
Взгляд Криса сказал ему все, что нужно и Себастиан, усмехнувшись, снова потянулся за поцелуем. Но был остановлен на полпути. Себастиан хотел начать возмущаться, но Крис взял его за руку и потащил за угол здания, в неприметный и полутемный переулок.   
– Прямо так? В грязной подворотне? – с кривой ухмылкой спросил Себастиан, – Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.  
– Стоило мне поверить, когда я говорил, что ночью совершенно не похож на того, кем являюсь днем, – с такой непривычной загадочной улыбкой ответил Крис.   
Себастиан поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы видеть такое чаще. Эта улыбочка чертовски подходила Крису, всему тому, что скрывалось за милым фасадом, выставленным на обозрение фанатам и общественности. И Себастиан сходил с ума от того, что мог это увидеть, узнать настоящего Криса.  
Когда их скрыла тень, Крис потянулся за поцелуем, но теперь уже Себастиан остановил его, толкнув к стене, и упал на колени, нетерпеливо задирая на нем футболку. Себастиану просто жизненно необходимо было увидеть татуировку. Просто…  
– Что здесь написано? – увидев надпись, выбитую каллиграфическим шрифтом, спросил Себастиан, посмотрев на Криса снизу вверх.   
– «Eam homo secundum amorem»*, – произнес Крис, убрав руки за спину, – Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, – сказал он, когда Себастиан медленно начал водить пальцами по надписи, защищенной пленкой, – я закончу один.   
Себастиан снова вскинул взгляд и улыбнулся почти так же, как до этого Крис. После чего придвинулся еще ближе и скользнул языком по первой букве. Перевод он выяснит потом, пока это не так важно.  
– Себастиан, – рвано выдохнул Крис, царапая ногтями стену, – ты случайно в прошлой жизни в инквизиции не был?   
Себастиан усмехнулся. Он знал, что в таком месте кожа чувствительная, но после татуировки она должна была быть сверхчувствительной. Вот она месть за то, что провернул с ним Крис. Себастиан еще раз лизнул татуировку, но из-за пленки ощущение было не таким и для него, и для Криса. Поэтому Себастиан осторожно потянул защитную пленку, снимая ее и надеясь, что Крис его за это не убьет.   
– Я тебе ее потом сам обработаю, – шепнул он и коснулся языком уже голой кожи, почувствовав, как сильно Крис вздрогнул от прикосновения.   
Это было как наваждение – прикоснуться к каждой букве, к каждому завитку, удерживая одной рукой футболку, другой – скулящего Криса за бедро, чтобы не толкался. В какой-то момент Себастиан понял, что его жестко держат за волосы, не давая касаться надписи. Себастиан поднял глаза на Криса, перехватывая его потемневший взгляд, словно вынырнув из омута и поняв, что тому может быть больно или неприятно.   
– Крис? – позвал он, пытаясь подняться, но Крис только мотнул головой и сам вздернул его, ставя на ноги.   
– Потом, – выдохнул Крис и поменял Себастиана с собой местами, придавливая всем своим весом к стене и нетерпеливо расстегивая обоим джинсы.   
– Обещаешь? – смог выдохнуть Себастиан прежде, чем Крис обхватил оба их члена ладонью. Крис не стал отвечать. А дальше и спрашивать ничего не хотелось, потому что в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только тихий хриплый шепот Криса. Снова и снова. С каждым движением руки.   
«Человек начинается с любви; чтобы понять человека, нужно полюбить его*. Я понял тебя, Себастиан.»  
Этого Себастиану было достаточно, чтобы через пару мгновений волна удовольствия накрыла его с головой. Крис поймал его крик губами, ныряя следом.  
Стоя в полутемном грязном переулке, отходя от одного из самых ярких оргазмов в своей жизни, Себастиан думал о том, что уже давно понял Криса, причем – полностью. И теперь он точно знал, что Крис делает татуировки не из-за зависимости от ощущений, не просто так, а всегда – со смыслом и вовремя.  
– А никак проще нельзя было? – когда ясность ума вернулась, поинтересовался Себастиан, лениво поцеловав Криса куда-то в цитату из буддистского учения.  
– Мне надоело ждать, иногда до тебя слишком долго доходит, – улыбнулся Крис, отодвигаясь и приводя себя в порядок, – не забывай, что ты обещал.   
– Я помню, – Себастиан нехотя отлепился от стены и тоже поправил свою одежду, – и ты тоже не забудь о своем обещании.   
Крис одарил его говорящим взглядом, чтобы Себастиан понял – о таких обещаниях тот не забудет.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя в фетишах татуировки, – когда они уже вышли на освещенную улицу, не удержался Крис от беззлобного подкола.   
– У меня не татуировки в фетишах, – пихнул его плечом Себастиан, улыбаясь, – а ты.  
И это было чистой правдой. 

 

* Высказывание Жана Гавера.


End file.
